


the joy in the pain

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, M/M, Massage, Massage Clinic AU, Multi, POV First Person, Platonic Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren's usual massage therapist is unavailable the next time he pays a visit, he's placed with Levi, whose abrasive manner and strong hands leave Eren feeling uncomfortable in all the wrong places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Why Levi as a prettyboy masseuse? Why not, I say.
> 
> I also wanted something to work on between updates of "we are the hunters", and this plotbunny assaulted me as I went for my own monthly massage and thought 'wow, Levi would make a great massage therapist.' So I spent my hour and a half coming up with ideas for this, and attempting not to laugh.

“Let’s go for a massage.”

I paused mid-bite of my sandwich to regard Mikasa. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing her shoulder.

“That thing still troubling you?”

She nodded. “Annie’s good, I’ll give her that, but sometimes she doesn’t know when to hold back.”

“Well, I’m game,” I replied, finishing off the last bite and wiping mustard from the corner of my mouth. “I haven’t been for a while, and my lower back’s been killing me this past week. I think I’ve inherited Bertholdt’s weird sleeping positions.”

“Either that, or you’ve been banging a lot in the missionary position.”

I flipped Mikasa the bird and she just laughed in response.

We’d started going to the massage clinic ever since we had found out that Mom’s insurance from her work covered it, and let’s be real, there wasn’t a chance that any of us was going to give up a good opportunity like that. Mikasa was in the wrestling team and the hockey team, and I was in football and often played basketball, so we were always getting muscle pains.

My usual masseuse was a girl named Petra. She was fairly short; with reddish hair and a lovely smile, but boy could she pack a punch on my back when it needed it.

The clinic was rather empty when we entered, a girl sitting at the desk, fiddling with her hair and peering at the computer screen in front of her. She was quite cute.

Mikasa walked straight up and pulled the edge of her scarf down. “Hello. We’re here for two appointments. Mikasa and Eren.”

The girl peered at the computer screen. “Last name?”

“Oh uh, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger.”

She looked again. “Oh yes. Mikasa, you’re with Nanaba again.” Mikasa looked pleased. Nanaba was her regular, although I had never quite worked out if they were male or female. I don’t suppose it mattered either way.

“How’s Petra?” I asked, resting my elbows on the counter and studying the girl’s face. She _was_ cute.

“Oh, I’m afraid Petra isn’t available today. She’s recovering from a rather nasty knee injury.”

That was unexpected. “Oh no. I hope she gets better soon.” I meant it too; Petra was nice.

“So I’ve placed you with…” she glanced down at the sheet, “Levi.”

“Levi?” I hadn’t heard his name around here before.

“Good luck.”

“Good luck? Is he not… that good?”

“Not at all. He’s just a bit… abrasive. But he’s the best.”

_What on earth?_

I settled down on a chair and picked up a magazine. Nothing interesting. They were all aimed at women, and while I could appreciate some of the dresses and outfits that celebrities wore, I wasn’t too invested in their dramatic love lives, or the fact that yes, they do in fact twirl spaghetti on forks, just like normal people!

 “Eren Jaeger.”

My head whipped up from the magazine. There was a man standing next to the desk, holding a clipboard, one hand on his hip. He was short. _Really_ short. He had black hair parted down one side, an undercut, thin eyebrows, and a tiny silver hoop through the cartilage of his left ear, so small that I almost didn’t notice it.

He was also shockingly attractive, and I could feel the beginnings of a blush creeping to my cheeks.

Damn it all.

I had come to terms with my slight gay-ness about two years earlier. I could appreciate male beauty in a lot of people. But I hardly ever actually saw a guy that I found legitimately attractive.

Here was one. Standing right in front of me.

Mikasa nudged me, and I realized I was staring. “Move.”

I got up and followed Levi down the hall. How tall was he? Five foot two? Five foot three?

“So…” I started, trying to make conversation, “are you new here? I haven’t seen you around before. And like, it’s rare to find a man working at a place like-”

Levi gave me a death glare, and the rest of my sentence died in the back of my throat. I noticed he was wearing a small amount of eyeliner, and his eyebrows were definitely plucked. I gulped.

The room was right at the end of the hall, and as soon as I stepped inside, I felt awkward. I had never felt awkward around Petra before, but this time I became hyper aware of the soft lighting, the quiet piano music playing from a stereo in the corner… all in all, massage clinics feel a lot like bordellos, if you think about it.

Levi interrupted my train of thought by cracking his knuckles. He glanced at the posters of various muscles and pressure points that hung on the wall, and I could feel myself getting slightly tight in the crotch area.

“So, what are you here for?” he asked finally, when it became clear I had lost the power of speech.

“Oh uh… just general aches and pains. I do a lot of sports so…”

He nodded brusquely. I tried to ignore the way his bangs fell in front of one eye. He had nice eyes, I decided. Brown a dark they were almost black, and even though he had quite dark shadows under his eyes, they seemed to suit his face.

“Is it mostly the back and shoulders, or arms as well?”

“Uh, all of it to be honest.”

He nodded again. “Feeling tight? Feeling …stiff?” he asked, with a particular emphasis on the word ‘stiff’ that made me wonder if he knew exactly what he was doing to me. Maybe he had a lot of clients who popped awkward boners with him in the room; maybe he was fully aware of how goddamned attractive he was…

“If you would care to strip and lie face down.”

Oh dear God in heaven.

“I’ll just be outside.”

I waited until the door shut softly, then put my head in my hands and let out a small groan. Pulling off my shirt, I suddenly became really self conscious. I wasn’t in bad shape, but I certainly wasn’t as buff as some people I knew. Like Reiner. Cursing myself silently, I crawled onto the pallet and pulled the thin sheet over me.

He knocked quietly on the door. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” As ready as I’d ever be.

He moved silently, and it was only the sounds of him picking up a heated pillow and adjusting the straps of his small apron that told me where he was in the room. He placed the pillow on the small of my back, and I let out a small moan. It felt nice. Really nice.

But the pressure on my crotch area didn’t let up, and the sound of him squirting oil into the palms of his hands wasn’t helping either.

He started on the top of my back, and his hands felt slightly calloused, but strong. He was definitely stronger than Petra, that much was certain. He moved around and prodded slightly, and I could feel myself wincing a little. Funny how your back always seems fine until someone actually finds all the knots in it.

“If I’m putting too much pressure on you, do let me know. I’m here to make you feel good, not cause you excruciating pain.”

Was he aware of how that sounded?

His warm hands found a spot on my shoulders, and he pushed down hard. I stifled a scream. Forget relaxing; good massages always hurt.

“God you’re tight.” I wondered if he was aware that all the lines that came out of his mouth sounded like they were taken straight from a porno.

He worked around my shoulders and the nape of my neck, then down to a spot in the center of my back, pressed against it, and started to work at the knots. He was first-class; the girl at the desk had been right.

But wow, it _hurt_. I could feel my breathing getting quicker as I tried to muffle any noises of pain that came from my mouth. His hands were also moving down to my lower back by this time, and as he tucked the ends of the sheet into the waistband of my boxers, I made a weird sound that I prayed he hadn’t heard.

My underwear was feeling super tight by this point, and I was trying to shift around to relieve the pressure. But as Levi’s hands ghosted around the top of my butt, I knew it wasn’t going to work.

So I attempted to will away my boner. I thought of Jean Kirschstein’s horse face. I thought of Keith Shadis, my gym teacher, in frilly lace panties. I thought of Armin as He-Man. Except that last one made me laugh and I snorted it down. Levi stopped.

“You alright?” he asked, in a tone of voice that sounded like he really didn’t give a shit whether I was alright or not.

“Yeah,” I gasped, pulling contorted faces into the c-shaped pillow that my head rested on. It was a good thing he couldn’t see my face right now.

He sniffed and got back to work. I slipped into a half daze of pain and weird arousal.

After a while, he pulled the sheet back over my back.

“Roll over for me Eren please.”

Oh God no. Without a shadow of a doubt, he was going to spot lil’ Jaeger. And I had taken off my jeans to feel more relaxed, so I didn’t even have the denim to keep my hard-on down. Fuck.

I rolled over awkwardly, pushing my crotch down with the palms of my hands at the same time. Maybe I could just conveniently leave them there…

“I’m going to need your arms, Eren.” And he sounded like he was grinning. I could _hear_ it in his voice.

Sighing and shedding the rest of my dignity, I stuck my arms out from under the thin sheet. Well, this was awkward.

He worked on my arms for a little while, before placing them back under the sheet and I quickly moved them to try and push down my hard-on. I don’t know why I bothered. He had almost definitely seen my little problem, though hopefully he was ignoring it and I prayed that he wasn’t going to tell his co-workers about it later.

“My client, a horny teenager, popped a boner today. His name was Eren Jaeger.”

I was going to kill myself after this. Really, I was.

His hands suddenly found all the knots on my neck, and I suppressed a noise of pain. Not that the pain was really making anything better; I had always been slightly masochistic.

I was really hating myself by this point.

After another half an hour of oil, pressure and pain, Levi put his hands down and stood up.

“Take your time getting up Eren.” His voice was soft.

He left again, and after the door shut I cricked my neck to both sides. Well, this was it. Time to have to look him in the eyes again.

Getting up was a bit of pain after lying down for an hour and a half, but my back and shoulders felt wonderful. I was completely boneless, and felt like a limp fish.

I walked over to the corner where I’d hung my clothes, slipped my shirt back on, and made a face at the feel of my oily back touching the fabric. That was the one thing I didn’t like about massages; I always wanted a shower afterwards. My boner was also going down, and I thanked every God I knew for that. There was no way I was walking out and meeting Mikasa with it.

When I slipped out of the room, he was leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed. He flashed me a knowing smile, and I felt part of my brain die inside. Yeah, there was absolutely no doubt that he had noticed.

“How are you feeling?”

_Amazing. Relaxed. Like I want you to keep touching me._

“Good.”

He gave me a half grin, uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off the wall.

“Well, you ever feel… stiff again soon; you come back and have another one. And make sure you drink lots of water.”

It was like he found a sadistic pleasure in this.

When I got back to the waiting area, Mikasa was sitting down and flicking through a magazine, making faces. I coughed slightly, and she noticed me standing there and stood up.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. You?”

She nodded.

I glanced back once as the door closed behind us. Levi was standing behind the reception desk and grinning. When he saw me looking, he gave me a half wave and a knowing smirk.

That fucker.

He’d also just gained himself another regular.

Sorry Petra.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame university for how long this chapter took to come out.

It was another month before I would see Levi again. My back had taken a particularly brutal beating after exam season and the amount of textbooks I had to lug back and forth from school, though Mikasa seemed to manage it fine and Armin never needed to study as much as I did. For all his complaining that he always got bad marks in gym class, he had a Stephen Hawking brain. Hell, I would have killed for his intelligence.

I went to the massage place myself, since Mikasa was out shopping with Sasha, Ymir and Krista. When I got to the reception desk, the same girl was there. She flashed me a brief smile and consulted her computer screen.

“Eren Jaeger, wasn’t it? Petra’s back here today.”

I shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, I was kinda wondering if… if Levi was available.”

She looked up, surprised. “Oh! Uh… Levi’s currently in with another client at the moment. But if you don’t mind waiting, we’re not busy at all today so if you really wanted him then you could wait?”

“Yeah,” I said breathlessly, “yeah that’s great. Thanks.”

I took a seat and a free candy out of the bowl on the desk and ignored the way she was regarding me slightly oddly. I guess it was strange for clients to request a masseuse so adamantly, but Levi had been on my mind for far too long. It had been an exquisite torture, recalling the feel of his hands on my back, one that I had imagined and re-imagined far too many times in the privacy of my bedroom in the middle of the night. I had even gone to the lengths of subconsciously attempting to give myself a back injury so I had a plausible excuse to go back there earlier. Even Jean had picked up on it, noticing the way that I threw myself into football matches with a kamikaze-like manner and using it as fuel for his frequent mocking comments.

“Hey Jaeger! You got a death wish?”

Nope. Just a wish to see a certain short, black-haired pretty guy again.

I noticed then that I was tapping my fingers anxiously on my thigh. I forced myself to stop, and bit my lip instead. Maybe the girl at the desk thought I was crazy. Maybe I was going crazy. I had spent enough sleepless nights imagining Levi’s hands. Who else did this? Who else had dirty fantasies about some older guy who had happened to give a young horny teenager a boner one day in a massage clinic; enough to make said horny teenager run back as soon as the insurance covered another session?

Only me.

My life was pathetic.

“It’s you.”

I looked up far too quickly and nearly gave myself whiplash. Levi was standing there in a buttoned up shirt and black pants, the apron around his waist. He was wiping his hands on it and scowling down at his fingernails.

“Levi!” called the receptionist, “he’s specially asked for you today, if you don’t mind doing another client.”

Levi sniffed at me, before nodding abruptly. “Yeah, sure. I’ll just go get myself a drink though. If you could wait in room 2, please.”

I tried not to show my eagerness, though it was written all over my face and in my body language. Mikasa had always said I would either make a great actor or a terrible one, since all of my emotions came pouring out of me like a fountain, but I could never hide what I was feeling from people.

Levi shut the door behind him and took a long drink from a bottle of water, eyeing the way I fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt.

“So. You’re back again.” His voice was dry, with the slightest tinge of amusement.

“Uh, yeah.”

He finished drinking and screwed the lid back on the top, setting it down on the counter and reaching for a pile of fresh toweling.

“Same again? Back and upper arms and shoulders?”

“Yep.”

“Well, you know the routine. I’ll be right outside.”

He always moved so silently.

I kept my jeans on this time. When his warm and slightly oily hands settled on my back again, I let out my breath in a sigh. For all that watching Levi made me uncomfortable and nervous, I couldn’t deny the relaxing nature of simply being in a warm, dimly lit room with soft music playing on a stereo.

He set back to work and this time his hands seemed softer than they had been before. Maybe my back wasn’t in such a state. Maybe he was slightly tired. Either way, it hurt much less and I could let my eyes close and my mind wander. I imagined lying on a warm beach, a cocktail in my hand and the soft sounds of waves lapping against the shore ringing in my ears.

I felt Levi’s hands firmly grab my ass and my eyes flew open. I turned my head shakily and he was right there, grinning at me. His irises, when seen up close, had small flecks of grey in them, almost like chipped pieces of rock. Under the deep shadows of his eyes, his lower lids were tightly lined with black eyeliner.

“Enjoying yourself, are we?”

“Uh…” I couldn’t even come up with any words.

“I’m not stupid you know. I know why you’re here.” His voice came out in a low whisper, and his breath smelt faintly of mint. His teeth were very white.

“Um.”

“How old are you, Eren Jaeger?” The way he said _Jaeger_ reminded me a lot of an old school teacher I had, who would always snarl around the syllables as if he hated the word. I was often in detention with him.

“Seventeen.”

“And do you know how old I am?” he began kneading around my ass and I attempted not to scream.

He looked no older than twenty five. I hazarded a guess. “Twenty two?”

He threw back his head and laughed deeply, exposing the pale expanse of his neck.

“Nice try, kid. But I’m not one for flattery.”

His hands left me and I pushed myself up on the couch. He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and smirking.

“I wasn’t trying to be flattering,” I protested indignantly. “Well, how old are you?”

He gave me a look. “And why should I tell _you?”_

“Because last time I came here you knew exactly what you were doing to me and ran with it, and this time you very deliberately grabbed my ass. You find me just as attractive as I find you.”

I really hoped those weren’t going to be my last words.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You really think you’re hot shit, don’t you? Maybe I just find it hilarious to screw around with you and your volatile little prick.”

I scowled at him. “I’m still paying for this service, you know.”

“A toddler like you couldn’t pay for this. Most likely you’re claiming it off of insurance. I’m not dumb, I know all the tricks, brat.”

I was beginning to get very annoyed at the way he kept calling me a child. And from the look on Levi’s face, he was very aware of it as well. Angrily, I pushed off the sheet and began to get up, ignoring the way Levi’s eyes unashamedly roamed over my chest. Let him look, the fucker.

I had just gotten up and put my feet back on the ground when suddenly Levi was there, pushing his weight against me and crushing me back onto the couch. He looked small and slight, but he was ridiculously strong and I even though pushed back, I couldn’t move him an inch.

He placed one hand on my upper left arm and squeezed it lightly. I gnawed on my bottom lip and ignored the way his bony hips dug into my thighs. My own hips were becoming intimately acquainted with the toned abs of his stomach.

“I guess I’ll see you around Eren,” he whispered, and let me go.

I cursed him all the way home.

 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I am so, _so_ sorry for the wait on this. I have had... a really awful semester in uni and it's hard to write a short little comedy when you're constantly feeling so down. But everyone has been so supportive and I feel bad about leaving stuff in the lurch, so I'm going to make a conscious effort to finish this.
> 
> I should also probably say right now that if you're here for a full-blown Levi/Eren romance... it may not really happen. More mutual flirting and a developing friendship, tbh. I find that personally more fun to write and in a way more satisfying regarding these two. I hope you'll not all too disappointed! ;~;

I decided not to go back there. Screw that fucker and his stupid hair and his way of broaching the terms of client-masseuse relations.

Armin noticed what was up though, when I went round his house one day to play some Mario Kart.

“Eren… you alright? You seem kinda off.”

I flew right off the track and sighed, putting down the controller.

Could I trust Armin with my embarrassing problem? I knew he wouldn’t tell anyone, unless it was something that could have gotten me in real trouble. Armin was a good person.

I told him. About the ridiculous scenario I had now found myself in.

“And I don’t know if I want to go back there or not. What a _fucker._ Abusing his power like that.” I stopped my rant and looked up at Armin from where I’d been staring at the beige carpet on his living room floor.

He was _grinning._

Positively nearly ready to burst laughing.

“Oh my God,” he said finally, and ran a hand through his blond hair. “Why is it always _you_ who gets caught up in weird shit like this?”

“Oh shut up!”

“No, I’m serious! Only in your strange life does stuff like this happen. …Oh my god, does Mikasa know?”

“No!” I practically yelled, getting to my feet. “She’d march over there and commit a murder.”

I realised how dumb I looked and sheepishly sat back down again. Armin was wiping at his eyes with one of the sleeves on his sweater, and I could swear they were laughter tears.

Goddammit.

“Okay,” Armin began. “Let’s look at it this way. Either, he’s a prick who’s having a great time messing with you, because let’s face it, you are _so_ easy to rile up-” I opened my mouth to protest but he held up one hand “-or, somehow, _somehow_ , he’s interested in you and he’s a very forward person. Either way, you don’t have to see him again if you don’t want to, so I wouldn’t freak out over it.”

“But he’s hot!” was the only thing my brain-to-mouth relationship managed to come out with. I had a habit of speaking before thinking.

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know. You described him in great detail. Come on, I’m starving and I fancy a grilled cheese. You want one?”

I looked at Armin’s bemused face, and nodded.

Later that night, I debated my choices. I still had no idea how old Levi was, but I knew that he was definitely an adult. At seventeen, I still had one glorious birthday to go before I could legally pursue a relationship with him. If I wanted one.

Did I want one?

I didn’t really know him, for a start. All I knew is that he was hot, worked in a massage clinic, and was really blunt and fucking good with his hands.

But I kinda did. I wanted to know more about him.

I groaned, rolled over and nearly butt dialled the police. Swooping my phone up in my hand, I checked my most recent texts. Mikasa, Armin, and mom.

I felt lonely, to be quite honest. Not that I didn’t have any friends, but Mikasa and Armin were the closest people to me and sometimes honestly their company could be a bit stifling. Mikasa acted like a second mom to me and Armin was like my brother.

Maybe I wanted someone older to talk to.

Maybe I just wanted some new company.

I turned my phone off.

 

.

I walked into the clinic after school on Wednesday. I didn’t have practice, but I knew Mikasa did so she couldn’t pester me about where I was going.

The receptionist was there again, smiling as she always was. I gave her a small wave.

“Oh, it’s you again! Anything the matter? I don’t think you scheduled an appointment.”

I put my elbows on the desk and took a deep breath. “Look, this is going to sound awfully weird and maybe slightly sketchy, but I was wondering if I could talk to Levi. If he’s free, of course.”

She frowned. “Uh, let me see.” She looked down at the screen. “Levi’s actually not at work right now.”

I could feel the disappointment showing on my face. I’d gotten all mentally prepared and everything. I’d put on a clean shirt too, and deodorant, and made sure I was clean shaven…

“But his shift starts in about half an hour, so he should be coming in any minute!”

Wait, _what?_

Was God actually smiling on my plans for once?

Apparently the hand of Divine Providence _was_ shining on me today, because at that moment I heard the sound of the bell tinkling and then a gruff voice, “Afternoon.”

I whirled around and came face to face with Levi, who was pulling a pair of headphones out of his ear and slipping off his jacket. When he saw me, he froze.

“Uh _no_ ,” he said, pointing to me. “I am fully booked today. I am not doing you.”

“That’s not what I’m here for!” I blurted out. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Is everything alright…?” came the voice of the concerned receptionist. I realised right then that I had no idea what her name was. I glanced over and read her name tag. Ilse. Huh.

“Everything is fine,” Levi said. He glanced at his phone, presumably to check the time, then slipped it into his jeans pocket. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that clung unfairly tight to his thighs.

He gestured to me. “Outside. You want a word, I’ll give you a word. I’ve got about twenty minutes.”

I suddenly felt much less confident than I had earlier. I gingerly followed him outside, and he pulled me away from the windows and behind the wall, so nobody could see us.

“What the _hell,_ ” he hissed, “is your problem?”

“What’s yours?” I retorted. “I just came to ask you why the hell you think it’s okay to mess around with a seventeen year old when you’re obviously an adult. This shit’s _illegal._ ”

He threw up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. “My _God_. I was just having fun with you. Look, if it made you feel uncomfortable, I’m sorry. If you don’t want appointments with me again, I understand. You have literally no obligation to see me ever again if you so wish. So don’t make me look bad at work, okay?”

“What if I want to see you again,” I said quietly.

He stopped, and frowned.

“What?”

I began fiddling with my shirt hem. He noticed and made a disgusted face, so I stopped.

“Uh…” I said.

“You asking for something?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Look, kid. I’m twenty six. I don’t have the time or energy to fuck around. What the hell did you mean just then?”

“Maybe I want to get to know you better.”

He seemed to be going through a thousand different emotions all at once, before finally settling on amused.

“Ha. No.”

“What? But you were feeling me up last time!”

“Yeah, because you fucking _enjoyed_ it and I like messing with little brats who are too confident for their own good.”

I let my mouth run away with me then. “You nasty piece of shit! I could have you reported, you know. Send you down to the police-”

He lifted a finger and jabbed it in my face. “ _Don’t._ Do not. Ever, threaten me with that.”

The almost scared look in his eyes was enough to quell my anger. I suddenly felt quite small.

He sighed. “Kid, you’re amusing. You’re fun to tease and yeah, you’re kinda hot. I like that. But I’m not going to start something that I know is just going to land me in all sorts of trouble in the future. Besides, I don’t even know you, apart from the fact that your back is shot to hell by all the sports you do and you have a nice ass.”

“Give me your number.”

He stopped. I smiled. “Fine. Let me get to know you. I’ll be 18 in March anyway.”

“Now why on earth do you think I’d give my number to _you_ -”

“Because I know deep down you want to.”

He paused, as if deep in thought. An eternity seemed to pass. Then he held out his palm.

“Phone. And don’t send me dumb shit, because if so I’m deleting your sorry ass.”

I handed him my phone and he typed his number in quickly, handing it back.

“And now,” he said, “I have to get back to my job. Have fun jerking off at home!”

“You asshole!” I replied, but he’d already disappeared back through the door.

I looked down at my phone at the number he’d typed in. Then to try it out, I sent a text.

_hi._

_Go the fuck home._

I smiled and pocketed my phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for more snk shit, [sassanids.tumblr.com](http://sassanids.tumblr.com)


End file.
